


Hook, Line and Sinker

by duskanddawn



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskanddawn/pseuds/duskanddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is 18. He's quiet, kind of shy,and keeps himself to himself mostly.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is 20. He's loud, outgoing, and the life of the party.<br/>Storms can be dangerous. They can be powerful, and the destruction that their path can make can change lives forever. However, storms can also be beautiful, and in their wake, follow a tranquillity and a sense of calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic I've published.. I've written a lot of Larry/One Direction fics over the past 5, nearly 6 years, but have never been tempted to published before. This first chapter won't be particularly interesting as it's more of an introductory one, but the second chapter will soon follow and will pick up the pace! Please let me know what you think - I'd love to know! Thank you x

What do you say, Harry? You up for it mate?" Adam asks me, his face hopeful.

"I don't know..." I trail off, chewing on my bottom lip a bit. Just the thought of it is making me feel a bit uneasy. 

"Please, H. It's been ages since we were out with other people... It'll be fun!" he grins, his cheeks scrunching up as he does so. I know he means well, but I don't want to go. I would be perfectly happy watching a film with him at my house, but no. He wants to go to a house party, a party full of people that I don't know, where I'll have to pretend to be happy and interested in everything all night. I exhale slowly at the thought of how exhausting the whole ordeal will be. "Please" he asks again, pouting ever so slightly. I hate when he does that. 

"Okay" I nod slowly, regretting every syllable as it slips out of my mouth.

"Great!" He cheers, putting an arm around my shoulders and squeezing me. "We'll have a great time."

"If you say so" I mutter, but I can't help but smile at how happy it has made him. 

"I can't wait. It starts at 7, so if I meet you at yours at around half 6-ish, we can walk up together. Alright mate?"

"Sounds good" I say, hoping I look and sound convincing. Adam is a good friend, and I really don't want to hurt his feelings. Something flashes quickly across his face, and he looked worried. 

"Harry" he said quietly, leaning into me a bit more. I can see the flecks of green within the grey of his eyes when he is this close to me.

"Mmm?" I say, distracted. 

"If it gets too much, we don't have to stay. I feel awful, I feel like I've forced you. If you don't want to go, we don't have to" he says, the smile on his face sincere. I know he means what he says, which makes this harder. 

"No, we'll go" I say, putting a hand on his knee and patting it. "It'll be fun."

"Great" he repeats, giving me yet another smile. "I won't see you again now until tonight cause I'm in extra at work, but I'll text you when I'm on my way to you. Okay buddy?"

"Yeah, that's fine" I say. "See you later, Adam"

"Catch you later Haz" he says, throwing me one last grin as he waves, walking off. I let out a sigh as he disappears round the corner and out of sight, and trudge back home.

*

Standing in front of my wardrobe, doors open, I sigh, for what seems like the umpteenth time today. Looking at my clothes, I decide on black skinny jeans and a black shirt, and dress quickly. I then put on the brown suede boots I should probably throw out, but they are my favourite. At least I'm comfortable in what I've chosen to wear. I put on some Tom Ford cologne, and then sit on the edge of my bed, putting on some music as I await Adam's message. I start to become nervous after a few minutes, so I decided to chew some chewing gum, alongside drumming on my kneecaps to the beat of the song currently playing through Spotify. After what feels like a lifetime, the iMessage notification pops up. 'Outside now H. x' it reads. Taking a deep breath, I stand, then run a hand through my hair, my fingers getting momentarily caught in my unruly curls. I walk down the stairs, calling a casual 'see you later, mum', as I head out of the door. I see Adam stood in the driveway grinning, as he looks me up and down. I suddenly feel nervous, anticipating what he has to say.

"Look at you, hot stuff!" he teases, coming over to me and hugging me like he hadn't seen me in ages. "You look very handsome"

"Thanks, man" I blush, ducking my head a little bit. "You don't look so bad yourself" I wink, observing the Ralph Lauren polo and skinny jeans he's donning. 

"Would you?" He asks cheekily, and I can't keep the shocked expression off my face. Immediately, he bursts out laughing. 

"Cheeky sod" I mutter, shaking my head. I can feel him watching me still, so I say "As a matter of fact...". Now it's his turn to look shocked.

"Stop it, Harry! Come on, we better get going, before you make me rethink my sexuality and I have my wicked way with you right here and now" He said, adding a husky growl to his voice. I laughed out, and we both started walking along. That's one of the things I'm really grateful for in my friendship with Adam - he has never judged me, and never been a dick about me being gay, if you'll excuse the badly-timed pun. It's not something I go around shouting from the rooftops, but I'm happy to talk about it if someone asks me, or the subject comes up. We make small-talk as we walk to the house where the party is being held - I haven't a clue where we're going, so I just follow Adam. He tells me the guy's name is Luke, and he was invited because Adam's older brother, Charlie, knows Luke. 

"Hey" Adam's voice breaks my thought train, and I turn to look at him. He looks worried, and I panic that he's said something and thinks I've ignored him.

"What sorry?" I ask quickly, feeling myself turn pink.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Harry? I know we don't know anyone, and I thought it would be fun, but I'm worried I've made you really anxious about it. We don't have to go - we can stop by the takeaway up the road and we can go back to yours, or you can come over to mine. We can have a film night" he says, looking into my face. I smile at him, because he truly does care about me.

"Course. I am a bit anxious, but that's probably just cause I don't know anyone. At least I have you" I smiled, and this thought alone made me feel a bit more optimistic about the situation.

"You do! I won't leave you, I promise - and if it gets too much, tell me straight away and we'll go, okay? I mean it" he said, his face straightening to show his seriousness.

"I promise. Now, how far away are we?"

*

Fast forward to half an hour later, when we're inside the house, the party in full-swing. When we arrived, I was surprised - it was more like a mansion than a house, and I wondered if this had been planned and okayed by the parents of Luke, or whether he'd just decided to throw one. Stepping inside, I felt a bit out of place, but was taken aback when a guy walked over to me and threw his arms around me.

"Hi!" He grins, stepping back to observe me. "I'm Luke. Welcome to my house" he says cheerfully. 

"'M Harry, nice to meet you" I say back, warmly. 

"Harry. Nice shirt mate" he comments, and I feel myself blush again.

"Thanks" I grin. 

"Who's your friend?" He asks, looking from me to Adam.

"I'm Adam" he says, sounding and looking confident. I do envy him for that, sometimes. I wish I didn't get as nervous as I did over little things. 

"Nice to meet you as well, Adam" Luke says, and gives Adam a hug like he gave me. 

"Thanks for inviting us" Adam says, and I nod in agreement.

"Not a problem!" Luke says, again cheerfully. "Come on in. There's a few people here already, I'll introduce you." 

We each say our thank-yous, and follow him down the hallway into the living room. There are five or six guys all grouped together, looking at an Xbox game like they've just found the Holy Grail. We are introduced to each of them, and I am pleasantly surprised that my anxiousness had slowly started to ebb away.

A couple of hours had passed, and even though I wasn't feeling nervous any more, I still didn't feel quite right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was beginning to bug me a bit. I stand up, motioning to Adam, who was in the middle of a game of Fifa with some of the other guys, that I was off to find a loo. _Shouldn’t be hard in this place, I bet they have at least three._ I make my way into the hallway and look up, admiring the design of the spiralled staircase. It's grand, exquisite, and utterly beautiful. My fingers twitch at my side, wanting to sit and draw or paint it. Or, at the least, take a picture so I could put it in my journal, and start another moodboard. I definitely couldn't do the first, and couldn't do the latter, either - imagine trying to explain what I was doing to one of the other guys! I make my way up the stairs, keeping my eyes fixated on the detail, particularly the paintings on the ceiling.  
“Looks like Thomas Sutherland…” I say to myself. Suddenly, I glance back down, only to catch a flash of colour right before bumping into someone. I stumble a bit, before I feel a pair of hands gently grip me, pulling me to a halt, awkwardly, near the top of the stairs.  
“Oops!” I mutter, feeling myself turning pink from embarrassment.  
“Hi” comes the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry about that” I mumble, looking into the face of the stranger who had just saved me from probably breaking my neck by falling down the stairs. _Oh Harry, your head is always in the clouds sweetheart_ , I hear my mum scorn softly in my head, and I look down briefly, smiling. 

“It’s alright” he giggles, and the second thing I notice (the first was how incredibly good-looking he is: brown hair which is quite messy, blue eyes and a bit of stubble - he looks slightly ragged, but beautiful) was how when he smiles, his eyes crinkle, making him look even more adorable. I then notice I was in fact looking down on him - I was at least four or five inches taller, and he was looking up at me, under eyelashes that were too long and too delicate. I tell myself to stop staring, as it was probably really obvious. I also tell my brain to shut up for bit so I can think. I realise then, I also need to tell my heart to calm down, as it was beating faster than it had done in a long time. “I’m Louis” he says, his Northern accent very distinct, and it is only when he reaches his hand out to shake mine that I realise he hadn’t released his hold on me 

“‘M Harry, it’s nice to meet you” I smile, and in return, Louis gave me another wide smile. Definitely doesn’t help the heart thing. Or the brain. Or the staring. _Shit_. 

“Harry” he says, his eyes narrowing for the briefest of seconds, however still smiling. “Been here long mate?”

“Yeah, a few hours actually..” I trail off, suddenly nervous. “You?”

“Only about 15 minutes. I came with a couple of friends, we took the train from Donny, where I’m from, and the first thing I needed after the journey was a wee” he laughs, and I laugh too. I notice his laugh sounds musical. “Where are you from? Are you local? You sound it” he chats ten to the dozen, seeming very confident in himself.

“Yeah, I’m just down the road” I motion. _Like he’s gonna know where your house is from doing that. Nice one, idiot._ “I came here with my friend, Adam. I don’t know anyone here, but Adam was invited cause his older brother, Charlie, knows Luke”

“Ahh right, cool! I know Luke and Charlie, have done for years. I haven’t seen them in almost a year, so when he messaged me asking, I knew I wanted to right away.”

“Well, I bet it’s a fair way to come from Doncaster” I say, trying (and failing) to calculate roughly how far it would be. 

“Yeah, it’s a couple of hours, but only took just over an hour on the train. He can come to me next time” he says, raising his eyebrows, and I laugh again. Nothing is said for a few moments, and I didn’t want to keep him, considering he hadn’t been here long. 

“Well, sorry again for bumping into you… I should’ve been watching where I was going.  
“It’s fine honestly mate. Were you admiring the view or something?” He gestures upwards, my eyes automatically fixating on the art again.

“Yeah, something like that” I murmur, and Louis laughs. 

“Nice meeting you, Harry” Louis smiles, and he touches my shoulder. 

“You too, Louis” I nod. “I’ll probably see you in a while”

“Definitely” he says, his eyes twinkling. We smile at each other again, before walking our separate ways. I have to stand at the top of the stairs for a few moments to compose myself, and also to remember what I’d walked up the stairs for. _Get a grip, Haz_ I tell myself.

When I get back down stairs, the first thing that hits me is the smell of pizza. Walking into the living room, I see more people have arrived, which makes me panic a bit, and I instantly look for Adam. He gives me a wave when I see him, and walks over to me.

“Where have you been buddy? You were ages!” 

“Sorry, Adam” I apologise, smiling at the look of concern on his face. “I went to find a toilet, but before I found one I accidentally bumped into someone on the stairs. I apologised, and we talked for a few minutes” 

“Ahhh” He nods, smiling as he says it. “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” I ask, starting to worry.

“You’re blushing” He winks, and, if I was blushing before, it had just got worse.

“Adam” I whine quietly, embarrassed again. “Don’t point it out, cause it’ll just make it worse.” He just laughs heartily.

“So, who’s the guy?” He asks quizzically, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I sigh, frowning, because I couldn’t even pass it off as a joke. He would see right through it, anyway.

“His name’s Louis” I say, being careful to keep my voice low. 

“Oh! Him! The loud one” He laughs, and points. I follow his hand in the direction of another room, where sure enough, Louis is sat, looking in the middle of conversation, three or four guys around him, listening intently. Since Adam mentioning it, I do notice he is quite loud. The thought makes me smile. “What’s he like?”

“He seems nice, yeah” I nod, trying to keep my face neutral. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, wanting to feel calm like I did a few hours ago. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Adam asks, and I look up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” I say. “I’m just off outside for a few minutes.

“Do you want me t--

“--No, you’re alright. You stay here, don’t worry, I promise I’m okay.” I cut him off, because I don’t want him feeling obliged to be worried about me all night. 

“Okay” He says, still looking skeptical.

“Save me a slice?” I motion to one of the boxes.

“Course” He grins, and like the good friend he is, goes over to get a slice for me. I quickly weave around the people and, as quietly as possible so I don’t disturb them, walk through where Louis is talking and outside. I go round the side of the house, to stop briefly and be meeted by a huge garden. Behind it, a beautiful field. I instantly feel better, as I walk further away from the house. I’ve been standing there a few minutes, just taking the view in, when a voice interrupts my bubble. 

“Harry?”

I turn around to see Louis again, and this time, as he makes his way towards me, I take a look at his full profile, realising I never even paid attention to anything other than his face before. I see he really is small, and it’s endearing in a way. He’s wearing an old-looking Stone Roses t shirt which comes three quarters of the way down his slender arms, and I can see he has a few tattoos. He’s also wearing black skinny jeans, similar to mine, and a pair of worn-out red Vans. I try not to think about how good he looks, how well his jeans hug at the curves of his hips and his legs, and manage instead to smile at him, hopefully looking calm and collected, though I sure as hell didn’t feel it.

“Is everything okay?” He asks, and I see him pout slightly. I want to hold his face, cup it in my hands. Though this is the first time I’ve seen this expression from him, it makes my heart hurt. 

“Yeah” I nod, smiling at him.

“I thought you left” he says, as he reaches me. He stands just off me, and I notice one of his feet is turned into the other, like how a small child might stand if they were being told off by their mum. “You moved so quickly, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. I promise I’m not a creepy stalker” he says, and I laugh.

“I know, don’t worry.” I chuckle. “I don’t know, I guess… it gets a bit much for me sometimes. Crowds. I know it’s not a crowd, not really, but because I don’t know anyone…” I trail off, wishing I’d stopped speaking about 10 seconds ago.

“It’s alright, I understand” He says, and this time his hand touches the top of my arm. I notice how cold his hand is on my bicep. I hold back a shiver. “I get like that too sometimes.”

“Really?” I ask, and it comes out more surprised than I intend it to. He must see the look on my face, and smiles fondly at me.

“Yeah” he chuckles. “Hard to believe?”

“Well..” I trail off, wondering how to phrase it. “I don’t know you very well, so I can’t honestly say. It does surprise me a little bit, though.”

“It’s easier, being confident around people you know, I guess” He says, and I see he is pulling the sleeves of his t shirt down, hiding his hands in them. This is the second sign I have spotted of him being nervous, and right then, I just want to scoop him up, and pull him close to me. _Harry, abort that thought. Just stop now._ We’re quiet again, and I hear him shiver slightly.

“You go back inside Louis, honestly, I’m okay”

“I’m not going back in without you” he says, his hands together in front of him. He says it quite quietly, and my heart races. “Come on. We can chat inside, where it’s warmer. If it gets too much, we can just find somewhere quieter, if you want. I don’t think we’re gonna be fighting anyone for space in this place, are we?” He laughs, and I feel completely calm and at peace.

“True” I say, giggling. “Alright then, back inside it is. Before you go blue, and your hands and toes drop off.”

We walk back inside, and I see Adam, making a beeline for me.

“Harry, your pizza is cold” He pouts. “Are y…” He stops, as he sees Louis beside me. He looks at Louis, then at me, then back to Louis. “Sorry” He says, and smiles. “I’m Adam”

“Hi Adam, I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you” Louis says, and they shake hands. I’m secretly thrilled they’re smiling at each other. So far, so good. “I just went out to see if Harry was alright.”

“We must be on the same wavelength - I was just coming to find him.”

“Seriously you two, I’m okay” I mumble, blushing slightly. “And I am here, y’know”

“Sorry” they both say simultaneously, and as Adam grins, Louis gently knocks his arm against mine. I shake my head, biting back a smile. 

“How about we all have a slice of pizza, and we can find a room that’s less crowded?” Louis suggest, and Adam nods eagerly.

“Great idea!” He replies, and can’t help but wonder if Adam is more in awe of Louis than I am. “What pizza do you both want?”

“Margarita” Louis and I say in unison, and we both laugh. Adam bites his lip, as if wanting to say something, but thinks better of it, instead going and getting a box. When he’s grabbed two boxes from the table - one margarita, the other ham and pineapple for him, we set off to find a room that’s quiet. Adam goes first, and I can’t help noticing how Louis holds the door open for me. I duck under his arm, and I hear him giggle. I’m thankful he can’t see the grin on my face at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is terrible, I know I can write better than this but ughhhh :( anyways guys I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter 3 (three in less than a day!), it's 12:36am here and I'm listening to Hozier. Let me know what you think/kudos is appreciated. Thank x

 

 

 

It didn’t take long at all to find somewhere. We settled on the conservatory, which pleased me no end because of the gorgeous view. The one outside. I find a chair and sit down in it, Adam sitting in one next to me. Louis sits opposite, in a big armchair which practically envelopes him. It seems like he’s five miles away from the front of the chair, and I get the urge to capture the image so I can sketch it later on. This time i’m interrupted from my thoughts by my stomach, which growls profusely. “Sshhh” I say, looking down at my tummy and poking it. I look up to see Louis watching me, his gaze intense. It makes me self-conscious, but at the same time it makes me never ever want to look away. Adam’s phone rings, and I’d briefly forgotten he was in the room too. He gave us both apologetic smiles, then goes outside to answer it. Louis gets up, and reaches over to the pizza box, taking a slice in his hand.

“Here” he smiles, passing it to me. “Feed the little man.”

“Little man?” I ask, confused, smiling warmly at him as I take the slice from him. I try not to notice how soft his hands are. I try not to notice the jolts of white lightning that course through me upon the touch. I try not to notice how painfully slowly he moves away. I try not to notice, really I do. 

“Oh” he says, looking down, obviously embarrassed. “It’s what me mum used to say when I was little… if I got hungry… that the little man that lives inside my tummy was hungry, and that if I didn’t feed him, he’d growl at me until I did.” 

As he tells me, I can see him shrink back to being little again, seven years old or so. It’s painfully beautiful. It occurs to me that he has just shared with me a part of his world, part that I’d bet not a lot of people had been shown. The thought tugs at something inside of me. He giggles, but still looks down. “I know it’s daft, but…”

“It’s not” I say softly, and before I can form the thought to stop myself, touch his wrist gently. He looks up into my face, and I hold his gaze for what feels like forever, but still isn’t long enough. 

“Come on” I say, and get him a slice. “You need to feed your little man, too, or he’ll start growling at you.”

Louis grinned at me, taking the slice from me. I try not to notice how he gently squeezes my fingers as he takes hold of the pizza. I try not to notice how much comfort a simple gesture brings. I try not to notice, really I do. We sit down and start eating our still-warm food. A few moments pass, and then Adam comes back in, looking annoyed, and quite pale.

“Everything okay, man?” I ask, thinking how it’s my turn to be the concerned one.

“I have to go, mate” he says, shaking his head. “Something’s happened to my mum. Dad’s making no sense. I have to see if she’s alright.”

“Of course” I nod. “Do you want me to come with you?” I say, and then I hate myself for thinking it, but don’t want my time with Louis to be cut short. 

“No, it’s okay. You stay here, with Louis.” 

“I don’t mind” I say, and then, to Louis “I’ve taken you away from your friend tonight, and I don’t want to be a pain.”

“I don’t mind at all. You’re not a pain, and I’ll stay with you if you want to stay.”

“Harry, you stay. I’ll see you soon” he says, hugging me quickly. 

“Let me know as soon as you know.” I say, squeezing him.

“Will do” he says. He goes to Louis and they hug too, Louis sending his regards as they say goodbye. With one final wave to us, he goes off to thank Luke, and then home. 

“I hope she’s alright” I say, and suddenly feel a bit lost.

“I’m sure she will be” Louis says, and his words comfort me. “Have you known Adam long?”

“Yeah, since we were kids. I think I was around 8 when he moved into a house on my estate. We just kind of clicked, y’know? He’s one of the only people I can truly say has been a genuine friend. He’s been in my life for 10 years now, and has never lied to me, or hurt me, or judged me.”

“It’s good is that” Louis nods, looking at me. “I only have a couple of friends like that too. The rest have either turned out to be nasty or we’ve just drifted.. but i’m not that fussed. I would much rather have a couple of close friends than a big group of people who are all dicks to you behind your back, or when they think you’re not listening.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself. It’s good, to have that mindset. I guess… I haven’t always had it. I’m glad I do now, though. God, what am I even saying?” I asked, shaking my head and laughing. Louis grinned at me, the creases around his eyes showing. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I looked to see a message from my mum.

‘ **_Hi love! Are you alright? Don’t wanna be a killjoy, just want to know my baby is safe. Love you xx_ ** ’

Usually I’d roll my eyes, but not tonight. I typed a reply:

‘ **_Hiii mum! I’m good thanks. Met a new friend! His name is Louis. I will be home soon. Love you too .xxx_ ** ’

“Just my mum” I grin, sliding my phone back into my pocket. “Checking up on me”

“Nothing wrong with that! Louis grins, swinging his legs backwards and forwards. My mum always does too when I’m not in. Are you and your mum close?”

“Yeah” I nod, and I feel the familiar surge of love that I get whenever my mum is mentioned. “Are you close with your mum?”

“Massively” he confesses, and he blushes slightly. “I’m a right mummy’s boy”

“Awww” I tease, and we both laugh. Thinking about my mum, I sigh a little. 

“You okay?” Louis asked for the umpteenth time tonight. The thing is, it’s not annoying, it gets more and more endearing every time.

“Mm-hmm” I nod. “I just miss my mum now” I chuckle. “It’s so daft, she’s not even half an hour away!”

“It’s not daft” he says gently. “I understand. Come on, let’s get you home.”

I instantly feel like a balloon has just popped inside me, and I think it shows on my face before I have chance to stop it. 

“Uh, yeah” I say slowly, and look at my phone again. “It is getting kind of late. Well, it was really nice m--”

“Hang on, I’m walking you home, you noodle” He says, and shoves my arm a little.

“Oh.” I say, as a grin starts to spread over my face. “You don’t have to d--”

“I know I don’t, but I want to” He says, sticking his tongue out at me. It’s hard to believe I only met this boy a few hours ago. “Is that okay?”

 


End file.
